


Babylon

by CaelumLapis



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: In the pause between beats, Justin swears he can hear Emmett laughing.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 10





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

Babylon glitters, hard noise and hard bodies under the lights. Justin’s watching, been watching for roughly an hour. Brian’s off chatting up some twink, and he’s–two can play this game. 

Emmett glances at him, sly smile with a sly tone of voice. “Honey, the night is young and so are you.”

Justin smiles back. 

~~~

He’s on his second round and Brian’s on his second twink when he sees the guy. Pretty, soft, and perfect, wide eyes and a shiny glow that Justin recalls, vaguely, having.

The guy can’t dance, but he doesn’t need to. Justin’s in front of him by the third strobe flash. The guy’s tall, moving like a white guy in a Soul Train music video. 

In the pause between beats, Justin swears he can hear Emmett laughing. 

~~~

“What’s your name?” Sweaty hair and big blue-green eyes. Justin couldn’t care less, he’s just making conversation.

“Clark.” Shy, quick smile. This will be easy. 

“Follow me, Clark.” Justin’s off, beeline for the blue room, hips syncing to the beat. He doesn’t look back to see if Clark’s following. 

He doesn’t need to.

~~~

Gasp and a moan, dark hair curled around Justin’s fingers. He’s fucking Clark’s face in hazy blue light, watching the guy take it and _take it_ and _god_.

Clark swallows, hard. Watches Justin’s face. 

“Turn around,” Justin says, and there’s no resistance there at all. Just smooth skin and compliance. Justin wonders for a split second if that’s what Brian saw.

Digs his fingers into Clark’s hip and yanks him closer. Thrusts deep into him and chokes off a cry when Clark fucks _back_. Fast and dirty until Clark screams, and the thought’s gone, vanishing in the grind and the sticky sweat between them.

Raises his eyes long enough to see Brian, watching them. There’s a look in his eyes that Justin understands, and he comes so hard that he’s swallowed up in blue, and smoke, and Brian’s eyes.

Squeezes his eyes shut to Brian’s shape in white, burned into the black, and catches his breath against Clark’s shoulders.


End file.
